Stefano Valentini
Summary Stefano Valentini is the secondary antagonist of the survival-horror game The Evil Within 2. He acts as the main enemy to Sebastian Castellanos through Chapters 1-8. Originally a war photographer, Stefano lost an eye whilst photographing the horrors of war and his descent into insanity began. One fateful day, he caught on camera the exact moment a person in front of him gets shredded by the same explosion that took away his right eye. Growing obsessed with the imagery captured, he began to see only true beauty in one thing - the exact moment of every creature's death - and began sharing his vision with the world. Unfortunately, Stefano could not comprehend the reaction of the "ignorant masses" when he began murdering fashion models and mutilating their corpses into art. Eventually, he is taken in by MOBIUS, who made him go through psych exams declaring him sane, unaware of the fact that it was a ruse. They connected him to STEM to provide more artistic personalities to Union. In a later part, he mentions that they even tried re-writing his memories as well, like with any Union citizen, saying that they attempted to mold him into something he wasn't, which angered him. Separated from the ignorant world that could not comprehend his definition of art, Stefano considers Union a haven where he can realize his masterpieces of flesh and blood without interference and criticism. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-A, possibly 9-B | At least 8-C, likely higher, higher via Lily Name: Stefano Valentini Origin: The Evil Within Gender: Male Age: 32 years old Classification: War Photographer (formerly), psychopath, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery (Became efficient with guns and knives due to his tins with war, being able to throw a knife from a long-range distance), High Intelligence | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Within the STEM), Time Manipulation (Can use his camera as a weapon to completely freeze time, stop or accelerate it or keep his victims in a continuous death loop), Telekinesis (Can lift building-sized objects), Creation and Summoning (Created monsters like Obscura, the Guardian and Aperture and can control them), Absorption (Was absorbing Lily's psychic power to increase his own), Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Athlete level, possibly Wall level (Killed several fashion models and men before being caught by MOBIUS. Can harm the likes of Sebastian) | At least Building level, likely higher (Holds absolute control over his theatre and various parts and buildings of Union. His minion Aperture is far bigger than buildings), higher via Lily (As the Core, Lily can be used to take control of Union) Speed: Likely Athletic Human | Likely Athletic Human by himself, higher via Teleportation (Can easily dodge bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Average Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class, possibly Wall Class | At least Building Class Durability: Unknown | At least Building level (Endured multiple shots from Sebastian's weapons, including gunshots and minor explosions) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters via throwing knife, higher via Teleportation Standard Equipment: His Camera, Knife, Guns Intelligence: Very High. An extremely intelligent and dangerous psychopath who managed to hide his derangement and appear normal-functioning, fooling MOBIUS and granted himself access to UNION. Weaknesses: Is completely obsessed with creating the ultimate masterpiece and is extremely arrogant. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Horror Characters Category:The Evil Within Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses